


A question of morals.

by Tree_Fics



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Peter Parker (spiderman) goes on a mission with Wade Wilson (Deadpool), Peter makes Wade promise not to un-alive anyone while on this mission. But Peter ends up being the one breaking that rule. How will he cope when his morals are questioned and will he tell Iron man about the body. Or continue lying?





	1. Mama I just killed a man.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"You can't believe you just got to go on a mission with the amazing deadpool. I know its a shock Spidey but I'm sure we'll have many missions together. Right?"

"Um no... I actually can't believe I just killed a guy" peter whisper yells.

"Relax there are seven billion people in the world, and you only killed one of them. Your overreacting."

"But-"

"Shhh. Just enjoy your churro" Peter sighs. And glances around the crowded street. Wade is covering his face with and oversized hoodie. Peter shivers despite the reletivly warm weather. How do you get over killing a man? And how will Peter tell Tony?

"We should tell Tony"

" oh God no baby boy-

"Don't call me that"

"Listen if we tell Tony, you will never have a chance to get into the avengers. Do you want that?"

"No, but someone will find the body. Someone from shield and then they will try working out how they died and...

"Calm down. They will probably think that I did it." Yeah they would. Deadpool was a mercenary Peter wouldn't get the blame for it. But he couldn't have that on his conscious.

"Aunt May, I need to ask you something."  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"No. I'm being serious. What if you do something bad and you know its bad but if you own up to it you could get in serious trouble and not get something you really want."  
"Listen Peter I don't know what your talking about. But I do know that if you have done some thing really had you shouldn't hide it. It will just come out later on and be a lot worse."  
"Thanks Aunt May. You've really helped me make my choice."


	2. It can't be right, it feels so wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't do it, he can't own up to what he did. But Deadpool won't get in trouble for taking the blame, right? He's already a mercenary.

"We can't tell anyone. I'm sorry Wade but nobody can no. You're going to have to take the fall on this one. I didn't want to have to do this to you. And I love you, as a friend, but-"

"Okay. I uh thought that was the plan all along baby boy. Also I'm never forgetting the fact you told me you Loovveee me"

"As a friend Wade"

"Sure baby boy, it starts out that way."

"Peter could you please leave the room for a minute. We need to talk to Deadpool in private" an over smiley SHEILD agent says. "You can go about your day now. We won't need you for anything else"

"Oh um, okay."

 

"Wow Peter, your such a good dancer."

"Oh um thanks Gwen..." Peter said incredulous. He was a terrible dancer. He might have amazing flexibility and poise when he had his mask on. But when he didn't he was just boring clumsy Peter Parker. Gwen's hand grabbed Peter's jacket and she smiled fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"So Peter I notice you've been really busy recently."

"Oh yeah I've taken up climbing and I've been doing some web design."

"Oh that's nice. I just thought you might be avoiding me"

"Why would I be avoiding you Gwen? I really like you" Gwen smiles again and leaned in closer. No. This was wrong. Her smiles was goofy enough, her jaw wasn't wide enough, her skin was too soft and flaw free. She wasn't what he wanted. He had to tell her. He had to-

"I'M LOOKING OR SOME HOT STUFF BABY THIS EVENING. I'M LOOKING FOR SOME-"

"sorry Gwen that's my phone." Peter didn't even need to look at the caller I.D to know who it was. Wade had set his own ringtone, and Peter just couldn't bring himself to change it. Even if he did get some weird looks.

"Wade, hey how are you?"

"Listen baby boy we have a problem." Peter rolls his eyes at the nickname. Not even bothering to correct him.

"Can it wait?"

"Sure yeah Petey it can wait. I don't care go back to whatever you were doing. I'm just a heartless mercenary I can-"

"Okay you've made your point. What's going on?"

"They found out about the body. They've blamed me, but they say I can't be around SHEILD or the avengers anymore. They think I'll influence you or something."

"But we can see each other, other times right." "Nope. They were very clear. That's it. Bye baby boy. See you swinging around town I guess."

"Wade wait-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too mad at SHEILD, Tony just wants to protect his son.  
>  Please leave Kudos and comments. And I'll be updating soon. Have a nice day- Tree. X


	3. Shouting into an empty space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger thing last time. I hope you enjoy this chapter -Tree

The New York skyline, it always shocked Peter how beautiful it was. Peter always thought beauty was from nature, but the skyline was entirely man made and filled with hope. The amount of work and dedication that went into making each building was amazing. Peter was perched on top of Stark towers. He was sure Tony wouldn't mind, he had jetted off to London that morning anyway. He needed the space he needed to be above the pollution and the noise and what better place to do that than one of the highest buildings in New York.

 

The rice was bland and Wade loved it. He needed plain, he needed simple. How had he messed up this badly? Who know playing a practical joke on one superhero could backfire so badly? Well if Peter had better morals and owned up to "un-aliving" that man like he should have, then it would be fine. Wade would laugh and explain that it was a joke. Why didn't Peter tell them? Why did he blame it on Wade? Why did Wade care so much?

 

"Wade. I need to talk to you."

"Sorry Petey rules are rules. I can't be near you."

"Wade this place is abandoned. You can talk to me. Tell me how to fix it." Wade kept walking. Pacing. Looking for a way out of this conversation. He didn't want to admit it was a joke. It would have been funny before. But not now. He sees and open window and leaps to the ledge.

"Sorry baby boy. We're gonna have to do this another time. I'm busy right now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! How could wade lie to his Petey pie? And when will he tell him the truth?
> 
> Have a nice day, and please leave corrections, nice messages and ideas in the comment's. And leave a Kudos if you're liking this story so far. -Tree x,


	4. He's not my boyfriend dad!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long but I've been really busy lately. And I already tried yo upload this chapter and my internet cut out and deleted it. I was so mad but I hope you enjoy this chapter -Tree x

Peter needed answers and if Wade wouldn't tell him, he would just have to go and ask Tony.

 

"Tony, Wa-Deadpool was recently removed and told he couldn't talk to ant of us anymore and I just wanted to know why."

"You know why. You were there, he killed someone Peter"

"But shouldn't he have another chance?"

"That was his other chance. He's had so many chances, he's crazy."

"How do you know he killed someone."

"Its on the report."

"And who made the report. How do you know they weren't lying?"

"Why would they lie?" Tony hasn't even looked up from his laptop

"Maybe they did it."

"Captain America? Mr goody two shoes himself?"

"Well..."

"Listen Peter I understand you have feelings for him. But you shouldn't defend a murderer."

"I... Know that. And I don't have feelings for him." 

"Mhmm"

"Just stop!"

"Don't yell at ME"

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME. JUST GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE."

"HE KILLED SOMEONE"

"NO. I... I did"

"You... Get out."

"Tony?" Tears start slipping down Peters cheeks he felt like he was letting his father down. He couldn't disappoint him.

"You can't tell SHEILD. Go home kid and I'll try and sort this out. I'll try and get your boyfriend back as well but no promises."

"He's not my-" Peter cuts himself off and leaves. He does have feelings for Wade. Feelings that will probably never be reciprocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave any ideas of where you would like this story to go in the comments or feel free to message me on tumblr @theamazingtree Feel free to stick around for the next chapter. -Tree x


	5. Oohh someones in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry my mental health hasn't been the greatest recently and I rewritten this chapter a million times over. I like this version the best as I thought it was a bit of fun and we all need a bit of fun in our lives. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and leave any suggestions on where this story should go or what to name the chapter in the comments. -Tree x

"Boom, Boom, Boom, I want you in m-"Wade grabs his phone and answers smiling to himself about his amazing choice of a ringtone. 

"Well hi Tony, to what do I owe the honor of bring called by one of the richest people alive. Oh also can I have 10 thousand dollars."

"No. Deadpool why do you want- you know what never mind. That's not why I'm calling. Peter told me how that man died. And I'm working on proving your innoccent without getting Peter in trouble, which is easier said than done"

"Would it help if I brought the man forward?"

"Um yes, except that's impossible because he's dead" Tony sighs. Deadpool truly is crazy. He has no idea what Peter sees in him.

"Yah. But he's not really dead. I actually asked a friend to play dead to prank Petey because I thought it was funny and he needs to loosen up a bit" Tony has no words this dude is a nuts. He's insane. He, he!

*Boom* The door to Wade's apartment falls off its hinges and an incredibly angry Tony Stark stands in the doorway. 

"How dare you hurt my son- I mean Peter."

"Um hi Mr Stark." Wade slowly backs away but its a small apartment and there's not anywhere he can hide. He's dead, this is it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave Kudos to tell me you did and if you find any errors in the fic at all feel free to message me @theamazingtree on tumblr or tell me on the comments. 
> 
> Nice comments encourage me to write faster so if you liked this and want more, tell me. I hope all of you have a nice day. And I should be writing another chapter as soon as possible -Tree x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my asks are open on tumb3le and I'm taking requests feel free to send me any prompts you would like a fic about. I write about a bunch of couples as I'm in a lot of fandom and I shop a log of things. A bunch of my ship's actually overlap so it's quite difficult to work out what I do ship some days. My tumblr is @theamazingtree -Tree xx

Peter was worried about Wade, he wouldn't anwser any of his calls. He couldn't deny that he liked him at this point and he really didn't want anything to happen to him. But if Wade wouldn't call him back there was nothing he could do... unless... he went to his apartment. No, that was a stupid idea. Wade wouldn't want to see him and he didnt know if he could face him. But he knew if he turned this corner and went down the allyway he would pass his apartment and if Wade just happend to be in his apartment maybe Peter could see him? Peter paused by the corner and bit his lip. He sighed and turned down it.

 

There it was, Wades appartment looking just as drab and scary as ever. The lights were on so he was probably home. That didn't mean Peter could just go up and see him. He couldn't just barge into Wades home. But he had to see him... He had to know that Wade was okay. He looked around the small back street and began to climb the wall. Luckily Wade was only 3 floors up so it didn't take him long. He slid across the wall and peered into the kitchen window. Wade was on the floor in front of his sofa playing video games. He looked fine. Peter could see his face reflected in the TV he was smiling, clearly he wasn't that upset. But wait if Peter could see Wade in the Tv did that mean wade could see...

"Hi peeping Tom. Get it, cause you're Tom."

"You know my names Peter."

"No but, well never mind." Wade gets up off the floor and goes towards the window he opens it and gestures for Peter to come inside. "Why are you here baby boy? Is it about your dad- I mean Tony."

"No why would it? What happend with Tony?"

"Nothing. Just a thought."

*He doesn't know?*

•why would he not know?•

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself" Peter nods. The 'boxes' as Wade calls them are always louder when Wade is stressed. "Hey Petey I uh need to go to the bathroom. How bout you make yourself at home and I'll be out in a minute" Peter nods agian and goes to sit on the sofa. Wade locks the door and leans against it.

*Are you going to tell him?*

"No of course not..." Wade hisses.

*Well if your not going to tell him about Tony you could at least tell him how you feel*

"No he can never know how I feel" Wade grips the sink to the point where it might crack at any moment.

•But he might feel the same•

"He can't he won't love me. How could anyone?"

Wade slowly removes his hands from the sink and goes over to the door. He knows Peter must have heard that but hopefully he didn't know it was about him. Wade pulls the door open and there he is. With his hair that is always slightly out of place and his big brown eyes that make him look a bit like a deer in the headlights. He reaches his hands out to Wade and settles them on his cheeks and goes up onto his toes a bit so their faces are at the same height. And pushes forward his lips connecting with Wade's. Wade pulls away seconds later looking confused but shrugs and kisses Peter agian slipping his hands around his waist to pull him closer. They eventually break app art for air and Peter smiles up at Wade. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was perfect. Then Wades apartment door slams open for the second time in 2 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh they kissed. I'm so pumped I'm sorry for yet another cliff hanger and the sort of slow burn of this fic, I hope you're enjoying it so far and I hoped you have a good day -Tree xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I'm writing a few chapters at once so they should all come out soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you find any problem with it please tell me in the comments. 
> 
> I'm taking requests on my tumble @theamazingtree. --Tree x

Wade snaps his head towards the door and steps in front of Peter. 3 tall armed men with guns are stood in the doorway.

"Wa-"

"Deadpool, we've found you." The front man smirks.

"Ummmmm, who are you?"

"Some people who really don't like you?"

"Ohhhh I really love fans." Wade manages to grab his gun from the wall as well as a katana. "Why don't you come closer and get an autograph?"

Peter pulls his mask onto his face and manages to shoot webs at 2 of the guys and stick them to the wall. "Wade! Don't shoot him. We don't kill people."

"But you killed someone." Peter turns and glares then web's the other man to the door.

"We try not to kill anyone."

"Well just make sure you deffinatly try petey pie. We dont-" Peter grabs a hold of wades face and kisses him to make him shut up.

 

Peter's head falls against the door as it closes. He sighs and pulls of his jacket, he smiles at the note from Aunt May on the side next to some pizza.

_Peter,_

_Here's some left over pizza. Dont stay up too late, I love you. I'll see you in the morning,_

_Aunt may_

Peter grabs the pizza and walks along the hall to his room. The day seemed almost unreal. He kiss Wade, took down some bad guys and go pizza. This was awesome. Even if he was a murderer...

Ping, ping, ping. Peter looks down at his phone to see 3 messages from his da- Tony.

_Hey peter_

_I need you to come over to Stark tower tomorrow._

_Wade is coming over as well_

Ohhh dang he's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Have a nice day, week and year. -Tree xx


	8. Is this the end? Hold your breath and count to ten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade are called into Tony's office what does he want to talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we're nearing the end, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write these last 2 chapters and upload them I've bee super busy recently with other things but I couldn't leave you guys hanging so I'm probably going to upload the next and last chapter soon. Like in a few minutes. I hopw you guys like this and that you enjoy the ending. I will totally be posting more spideypool in the future. -tree xx

"Oh God, this feels like I'm back in high school and I'm about to be called into the principles office." Peter and Wade are both sat putside of Tony's office and on chairs that look like they are directly out of some sci-fi movie.   
"A high school would never have chairs as nice as this and you were a goody two shoes in high school. I bet you never got called into the principles office Mr perfect." Peter sighs and rolls his eyes at Wade. Who smirks and kisses his cheek to try and cheat him up and calm his nerves. What could Tony possibly want to talk about?

"Peter, Deadpool told me that you killed that man-"  
"I can explain. It was a mistake-"  
"No Peter its worse than that, it was a prank. Deadpool wanted you too loosen up or whatever. I'm not really sure what's wrong with that psychopath."  
"Um excuse me I'm a sociopath not a-.... oh no, no you're correct I am a psychopath. Maybe you should be a psychologist Tony?"  
"Wade... you lied to me. You made me think I was a killer. That I had done something wrong and horrible. But it was A PRANK?! HOW COULD YOU?"  
"To be fair it was before we were dating baby boy-  
"We're not dating! We kissed once and never agian! I can't believe I thought you had changed. That you could give up killing and be normal." Peter pushes away from the table and storms out the room. A single man tear slips down his face as he runs to the lift and gets put of Stark tower as quickly as possible.

"Well that could have gone better..."  
"YOU KISSED MY SON-I MEAN PETER!"   
"I'm gonna go and let you cool down." Wade also bolts out the room and out of Stark tower as fast as possible. Is this the end for spideypool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a fic, give me some feedback or tell me what you liked about the fic and bounce fun headcannons amd stuff off eavhother please fell free to message me or semd me an ask in tumblr. @theamazingtree have a nice day. -tree xx


	9. We can taken on the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I hope you liked this fic -tree xx

Peter sit on top on the Brooklyn bridge looking down at the cars, all those people living happy lives partially because of him. But the world wouldn't let him live a happy life would it? Wade made him so happy he always had and even after what he had done Peter still felt like he cared for him. Maybe even loved him.   
"Did you know the Brooklyn bridge is 84 meters high. No where near as impressive as the Goldengste bridge but still impressiv, also now here hear as impressive as so moose I've seen but I guess America will just never be as cool as Canda."  
"Hi wade. How did you even get up here?"   
"Dont ask, the writer lady couldn't be bothered to work it out so let's just say magic." Peter nods his head slightly unsure, but this is Wade after all.   
"Why are you here?"  
"I was just passing through. Thought I drop by." Wade flops down next to Peter and looks at his profile. Sighing slightly. "I came to apologize and start over. We can just pretend this whole thing never happend, though it would be kind of a waste considering how long it took to write... I'm willing to try agian, if you are."  
"How does six thirty sound? Your place you can cook and make I up to me."  
"My cooking might just scare you away actually." Wade sighs rubbing his hand against the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"Nothing about you could scare me away wade. Let's start agian." He pushes up his mals just as Wade pushes up his and leans into a kiss. "Tony's going to be mad. I'm practically his son, you might have to deal with really awkward meals with him you know."  
"As long as your there with your amazing moral philosophy(I see you there writer lady trying desperately to include the title of the story in the last chapter) and your super cute butt. We can take on the world." Peter rests his head on Wade's shoulder and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an comments, questions or concerns feel free to message me @theamazingtree on tumblr. Have a nice day and keep shipping -Tree xx


End file.
